Field of the Invention
The field of the invention is data processing, or, more specifically, methods, apparatus, and products for recommending preferred ringer settings for a mobile communications device.
Description of Related Art
Mobile communications devices, such as smartphones, have become widely used as a large number of people currently own such mobile communications devices. Such mobile communications devices can alert the user of the mobile communications device to an incoming communications message, such as a text message, an incoming phone call, an incoming electronic mail message, and so on. Mobile communications devices can alert the user of the mobile communications device to an incoming communications message, for example, through the use of a ‘ringer’ that produces audible sound via an embedded speaker. In many situations, however, the production of audible sound via an embedded speaker may be inappropriate. For example, the production of audible sound via an embedded speaker may be inappropriate when a user of the mobile communications device is taking a test, attending a wedding, attending a church sermon, and so on. In other situations, disabling the production of audible sound via an embedded speaker may cause the user of the mobile communications device to miss an important incoming data communications message.